Love like crazy
by The Time lord consulting Angel
Summary: Destiel, a little sabriel. basically Sam and Dean visit Bobby on the anniversary of Karen's death and Dean misses Cas like crazy
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is a domestic Destiel fanfiction and my first supernatural fic.**

**Michael killed Lucifer and the Winchesters aren't hunters anymore and Cas isn't an angel, he lost his mojo when Lucifer died..**

**I don't ship Sabriel but I suppose I can put a bit in there. I'm not really good at writing fanfiction but whatever. **

**I don't own. Be grateful, moffats got nothing on what I do to my characters.**

**And bobby isn't dead purely because I'm in denial. **

Dean Winchester was happy. He couldn't believe it, or help it, but for the first time in so,_ so_ long that he was genuinely happy. He'd survived the apocalypse and now they were out of the game. Currently he was sitting on the lounge in his house, his own suburban house down the road from Sammy.

He looked down at his gorgeous boyfriend of seven months fast asleep in his lap and ran his hand through the Ex-angels soft hair as he opened his shockingly blue eyes and smiled softly up at him.

"Hey." Castiel said softly.

"Hey." Dean replied just as softly as he continued stroking Cas' hair. The adorable shorter man almost purred at the feeling. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"What time do you leave?" Castiel asked.

"Soon." He looked at his watch "Sam'll be here soon." Dean was driving to Bobby's on the anniversary of Karen's death to remember her as a family, despite never having met her. Castiel wasn't going; it was just bobby, Dean and Sam for three days. They'd go fishing; play ball, talk and pretty much do everything with Bobby to keep his mind off his dead wife.

"Have you packed?" Dean smirked.

"Eager to get rid of me?"

"Never." Cas said with a smile, bringing his hand up to stroke Deans face.

Castiel sat up next to Dean, leaning his head against the back of the lounge and looked at his boyfriend who stared right back. Castiel leaned over to kiss him; they were less an inch apart when the bell rang. Sammy was here. Dean got up and answered the door, opening it to see Sammy with a small smile on his face and his own angel boyfriend Gabriel carrying his bag.

"Great timing Sammy." He said in a sarcastic and low voice.

"Hmm?" Sam asked not catching his sentence.

"Nothing. You ready?"

"Yep, you?"

"Yeah just let me get my bags." Dean turned and went to grab his bags from the lounge room.

"Be careful." Cas told him as he leant over to kiss him goodbye.

"I will."

"Come back in one piece okay?" Dean could see and hear the genuine concern in Cas' eyes and voice. Despite being out for seven months Castiel still had nightmares and panicked if Dean was even a minute late. He leaned over and looked the worried man in the eyes.  
"Cas, I promise, I'll be fine. I'll be back in one piece in three days. Besides I'll be with Bobby and Sam, nothing will happen."

"Yeah," Castiel muttered "because nothing ever goes wrong around Sam and Bobby."

"I… am… going… to… be… fine. I promise. It's just a few day."

"You better be." Dean smiled and kissed Cas one more time.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Love you too." Dean answered before heading to the front door, leaving Castiel on the couch alone, looking at Dean as he walked out the door.

…

Dean walked out of the house past Sam and Gabriel. He didn't want to leave Cas, he never liked leaving him. They threw their bags in the boot and Sam and Gabriel walked over to the passenger seat side.

"Be careful Sam." Gabriel whispered holding Sam's hand.

"I will, I promise. Don't worry."

"Good." he leaned over and Kissed Sam. They were practically making out when Dean cleared his throat.

"As… Pleasant, as seeing your tongue down my brothers' throat is Gabriel; we really should be going if we want to get there on time."

The two smiled and said goodbye, and one kiss later the two Winchesters were on their way to Bobby's


	2. Chapter 2

**Again I don't own. Be grateful, moffats got nothing on what I do to my characters.**

"Hey boys." Bobby said as soon as the Sam and Dean walked through his front door at nine thirty. It was a long drive.

"Hey Bobby. They said in unison.

"Getting started without us?" Dean asked seeing the empty beer bottles on the desk.

"Bobby didn't answer; he just passed them a beer.

"They didn't talk much, and Bobby eventually passed out around one.

The next morning was the day before Karen's anniversary. The boy went fishing in the creek not far from Bobby's house.

Dean didn't know what to say; he was desperately avoiding anything to do with Karen or monsters. Sam was the first on to talk.

"Hey Dean remember when we were kids, I think you were fifteen and dad took us to that lake when he was hunting some spirit that was killing waiters, and when he was gone we managed to lose _all_ of our fishing equipment in the five minutes it took him to go and get more bait?"

Dean smiled, he did remember. It was a great day. John had just finished a job that had cut into Sam's birthday so Dean promised to do something normal and Sam had picked fishing. No ghost talk, no guns, no weapons, no family business for twenty four hours. Of course John had snuck over to the Impala after only a few hours to talk to an old buddy about a job, but Dean had never left his little brothers' side. John hadn't even been that mad they lost all of his fishing gear. It wasn't like they fished much, but overall it had been a good day.

"Yeah, dad was so pissed when we spilt the bait on the backseat."

It seemed to do the trick because Dean could hear Bobby chuckling. As they continued to talk about the day until Sam started getting nibbles and something took his bait. He stood up and moved to the edge of the Warf. Poor Sammy, he should have learnt his lesson years ago. Dean snuck up behind his little brother, and every so gently, pushed Sam into the river.

Dean and Bobby were laughing when Sam resurfaced covered in slime and water. Sam wasn't so amused. As soon as he reached the edge and hauled himself up Dean started running and Sam ran after him with a fishing rod. The younger had hit him with the rod a few times before Dean ran back towards the creek. The kid was fast.

"Bobby! Bobby help me!" Dean called

Bobby just laughed. "Run boy."

The day ended with a soaked Sam and Dean and a smiling Bobby.

Mission accomplished.

…

Dean was lying on the on Bobby's lounge trying to sleep, but all he could think about was Castiel. He could almost see him. Castiel slept in one of Dean's t plain grey T shirts and black pants; for an ex-angel Castiel was very particular. He would be in bed right now, probably couldn't sleep either. Eventually Dean fell asleep.

_This was their last job, not that they had a choice. They had checked into a hotel which turned out to be haunted by the family of the previous owner that the current owner had murdered to take over. Castiel and Dean had been trapped in the basement with the old owner's son and wife while Sam was trying to fight off the husband and his daughter while contacting Gabriel. _

_They were standing back to back, each with a silver knife. The ghosts stepped closer and they swung, full on fight mode. Dean easily took out the Mother, but Castiel was having trouble with the son, not used to having to fight without his powers. The son punched Castiel in the gut and almost broke his arm ripping the knife out of his grasp. He used the knife to try and stab Castiel repeatedly; he went for the chest, only for Dean to throw the knife he used to kill the mother and saving Cas' life by a second. Cas? Hey Cas you okay?"_

_Castiel just looked at Dean blankly and back down, pulling his hand away from his side to reveal blood pouring through his trench coat._

_His legs gave out and Dean caught him as he fell._

"_Cas, come on it'll be okay. Gabriel will be here soon, he'll fix you." Castiels eyes drooped._

"_Dean…" Cas didn't finish his sentence, because Deans lips were on his._

"_You're gonna be okay. I promise."_

"_You don't know that." _

"_Yeah I do, because I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." Dean said as the basement door burst open and Sam and Gabriel, but Deans' full attention was on the man in his arms._

"_Cas!" Gabriel called running forward to help his brother(?). _

_Castiel just looked up, and Dean was terrified when he saw the fear in his angels eyes._

"_Fix him." Dean told Gabriel. When he made no move to heal Castiel, who had closed his eyes, Dean got angry. "FIX HIM!" _

_Gabriel leant down and put his fingers on cas' forehead. Healing him. Dean sighed with relief as Castiel opened his eyes and sat up. They were alright, and they'd been together since._

…_.._


	3. Chapter 3

**Again I don't own. Be grateful, moffats got nothing on what I do to my characters.**

The next day was the day of Karen's death and the tension was thick in Bobby's house. The weather was cloudy when they woke up at eight and no one spoke until they left for the cemetery. Bobby had put on a suit and combed his hair back, he actual looked quite nice. They drove for half an hour to Karen's headstone and Dean and Same waited at the car while Bobby walked over to his wife's grave and placed the flowers. Sam saw Dean looking at Bobby and didn't recognise the look on his face.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked concerned. Dean looked at him but only for a second.

"Yeah." He said softly.

"No you're not."

"What do you want me to say Sam?"

"What's wrong?" Dean was silent for a minute before answering.

"I just can't imagine…I mean how, how did he do it? How do you keep living after something like that? With Dad and Bobby and-"

"Me." Sam cut him off.

"Yeah. I can't imagine. I don't know how, _If, _I could keep going if…"

"If something happened to Cas." Sam finished.

"Yeah." Dean said softly looking over at Bobby again.

"Hey, don't worry. Nothing's going to happen. Gabriel's right down the street and we'll be back in two days."

Dean nodded and looked up as Bobby stepped towards the boys.

"Ready to go?" asked Sam.

"Yeah let's get out of here." He opened the front door and got in. with one last look at each other the boys did the same.

No one spoke much for the rest of the day, and when they left at six for the bar in town they rode in silence. Since they got out they didn't talk about hunting, and since that was all their childhood consisted of they didn't have much to talk about. Sam was the designated driver, which was good because Dean and Bobby were about ready to pass out when they got back to the house.

Bobby insisted on walking to the house by himself and made it. Dean however insisted he could make it and fell straight out of the truck; he didn't even manage to get his feet out of the truck before he fell onto his stomach. Honestly it was kind of funny and Bobby was in drunken hysterics as Dean tried to crawl to the door. Sam put his arm around Dean and lifted him up and carry/drag him into the couch. Bobby had passed out on the stairs. Sammy lowered Dean onto the lounge when he started mumbling.

"Sammy, Sammy, I-I just wanna say, you did great. When Jesse died, you kept it together and you did so great," He grabbed Sam's face and squeezed his cheeks; Sam started freaking out a little. "Not with the revenge and the obsessing and that but other than that you did great. I-I couldn't do that."

Sam hated it when Jess was brought up, even though it had been years since her death and he was with Gabriel.

"I only got through because of you." Sam whispered, but Dean didn't hear, having passed out a few seconds ago.

"Goodnight Dean." Sam smiled down at his big brother, going over to the stairs to help Bobby into bed.

"Night Sammy." Dean mumbled.

**Again I don't own. Be grateful, moffats got nothing on what I do to my characters.**

The next day, about lunch Bobby decided that he didn't need a baby sitter anymore so the boys left about one. Deciding his brother was too exhausted and hung over to drive Sam took the wheel and Let dean sleep.

Dean smiled and thought about the last three days. He had missed Cas like crazy but he enjoyed spending time with Bobby and Sam.

Closing his eyes Dean fell asleep, only to be woken up when Sam shook him awake.

"Dude, go get some sleep." Dean nodded and got out of the car meeting Sam on the other side. Sam gave him the keys.

"You wanna come in and Call Gabriel?"

"Nah, I'm only a few blocks down man I'll be home in a few minutes."

"You sure?"

"Positive. See you tomorrow." And with that Sam slowly started walking down the road home.

Dean, out of habit, watched Sam walk home, not being able to beat away the brotherly responsibility. When he got to the end of the block Dean headed inside. The lights were out, but it was almost midnight. Dean walked upstairs to their bedroom, Cas wasn't in bed, and Dean was concerned until he heard him moving around in the bathroom. Smiling, Dean flopped down on the bed smiling with his eyes closed. He was almost asleep when he started feeling strange. Then, he felt something drip on his cheek. He brought his hand up to feel it and his eyes widened at the familiar feeling of blood on his fingers, looking up at the roof as the ceiling burst into flames and his saw the blood on Castiels stomach as he yelled–

"_CAS_!" Suddenly a hand grabbed Dean and pulled him out of the house. He fought to save, to try and save Cas, but it was no use, and before he knew it he was outside and his house was burning down in Flames.

"CAS! Cas!"

He heard Sam's voice and felt his brother holding him back.

"Sam no I have to save him!"

"Dean, Stop." That was Gabriel. He turned to look at the Arch Angel.

"You have to bring him back. Gabriel, you have to save him."

"I can't Dean. I can't."

"No, you have to. I promised- I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to him. You have-" Deans voice broke and he fell to his knees in tears.

"Cas, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."


	4. it was only just a dream

**Again I don't own. Be grateful, Moffats got nothing on what I do to my characters.**

"CAS!"  
Dean screamed sitting up. He was on the floor put he couldn't focus on anything; his head was going crazy as he looked at his hands and remembered what had happened. The Weekend at Bobby's, the fishing trip, leaving early after the talk with Sam at the Grave yard about losing Cas. Cas. Dean's chest tightened and he could breathe as he remembered that night. He remembered walking inside after he watched Sammy walk home and lying down on bed. He could feel the cool drop of blood on his face. Cas' blood. He remembered seeing him burning on the roof. Just like mum, just like Jess. Tears were falling down Deans face when he heard footsteps running towards him. He turned around and saw the lounge he was next to. His lounge, in his house. Looking up he saw the familiar face enter the lounge room and walk over to him.  
"Dean what happened? Are you okay?" Castiel asked as he kneeled in front of him, concerned etched all over his face. Dean didn't answer, he just threw himself forward and hugged Cas tightly. How could he be alive? He remember it so clearly, remembered the heat…  
"Cas what day is it?" Castiel looked confused but answered. Well tried to, he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Cas went to answer it, followed closely by Dean. It was Sam.  
"Hey Cas, is Dean ready?" Sam asked just before Dean stepped into view.  
"Ready for what?" asked Dean.  
"To go to Bobby's." Sam reminded him. Dan froze. No. No he couldn't go, he couldn't leave Cas. He grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him onto the front yard so Gabriel and Cas couldn't hear him.  
"Sam look, I can't go this weekend. I need to get Cas out of here."  
"What? Dean you can't ditch Bobby. We can't leave him alone this weekend. It's important we can't abandon him."  
"Look." Dean didn't want to bring this up, but it was the only way to get him to understand. "You know when you were in Stanford, and I came and got you because dad went missing?"  
"Yeah Dean it's hard to forget."  
"And when you came back Jess was…"  
"Yeah." Sam said breaking eye contact.  
"And you had visions about it before it had even happened?"  
"Dean where are you going with this?"  
"I had this... Dream, or something, and we went to Bobby's, and we came back early and… and when I went inside Cas," Dean had to stopped. He couldn't say it. The words wouldn't come out of his mouth.  
"Dean, what happened?"  
"Sam, Cas was dead. He was on the ceiling, and he was bleeding and then there was fire and- and I couldn't save him. I promised I would protect him and I didn't. I let them get him Sammy."  
"Hey Dean, it's okay. It was just a bad dream. You don't have visions."  
"Well what if I do? What if this is the same thing that happened with Jess? I'm not like you Sam I won't be able to keep it together if something happens to him Sam. I need to get him out of here because I am not risking him, even if it is just a dream. I don't know how you kept it together after Jess but even the thought of losing Cas, it makes me sick to my stomach. I can't breathe, Sam."  
They stood in silence for a few seconds. Sam didn't know what to say, and Dean didn't know how else he could say to convince Sam.  
"Okay, well what do you want to do?"  
"I'm gonna take Cas to a hotel, check in for a week and come back in four days. See if a demon was there."  
"You do realize that if it is a demon, and it is gonna happen, then Moving isn't gonna stop it."  
"Well what do you want me to do Sammy?"  
"We can call Bobby, tell him what's going on and ask to stay at his place for a couple of days."  
"That's not fair to Bobby."  
"You wanna risk losing Cas or bothering Bobby? He'll understand Dean."  
"He'll understand I'm having weird dreams about Cas dying and I want to ruin his already shitty week?"  
"He'll understand you want to protect Cas. With what we've been through this is completely rational. Bobby'll understand Dean."  
Dean nodded slowly.  
"Alright."  
"Alright. Now go get Cas and pack. Me and Gab will wait for you outside."  
Dean nodded and headed over to Cas to explain how they had to leave because he had a dream about him being murdered in the same way his mother had died thirty years ago.  
This would be fun.


	5. Weekend at bobbys

Cas took the news of his supposed death lot better than Dean thought. He packed and got ready, not saying a word until they walked out the front of the house. While he was packing Dean called Bobby.

"Hello?"

"Bobby. Hey its Dean,"

"I know it's you boy. You still heading up?"

"Yeah. Look," Dean started chocking up as the memories came back. Cas lying on the ceiling, the flames, the thought of living without him, of breaking his promise…

"Bobby something happened." Bobby could hear the sadness in Dean's voice; it was pretty obvious. His voice broke as the tears started falling.

"What happened? Are you guys alright?"

"Its, i-its Cas. I think he's going to die."

"Why? What's going on boy?"

"It's kind of hard to explain. I'll fill you in soon. Look we need to stay at your place for a few days, is that okay?"

"Yeah of course it is. Get down here as soon as possible."

"We're heading down now; we'll be there in a few hours."

"Alright. And Dean? Cas is gonna be fine. I promise."

"Yeah, I did too."

"Ready to go? Gabriel asked leaning against the Impala next to Sam. Cas didn't answer, he just walked past Gabriel and got in the back seat. Dean frowned. Since the two had started living together and since Sam had Gabriel Cas had started sitting in the front instead of Sam. Now he was in the back. Something was wrong. Seriously wrong. Well no shit, Dean did just have a vision that the man he was completely head over old dusty boots in love with was going to die in three days. He might not have paid attention in high school but he was pretty sure that classified as seriously wrong.

"Yeah." Dean said, taking his eyes off Castiel and turning to look at Gabriel.

"Lets go then."

They drove to Bobby's in complete silence. The tension was thick in the air. They arrived at Bobby's around Seven; Deans driving a lot faster than before. The need to protect Cas was overwhelming. When they got there all four got out and headed inside. Bobby was sitting on the lounge, a gun instead of beer on the coffee table in front of him. He looked up as soon as the boys walked in.

"Jesus, knock me over with the tension why don't you's?"

"Bobby we're tired. Can we talk in the morning?"

"Yeah. Sam and Gabriel can sleep on the couches and Dean and Cas, you two can sleep in the spare room. No dirty business, are we clear?"

"Yes Bobby." They all chorused and headed to their assigned sleeping arrangements.


End file.
